In general, conventional fitness equipment increases and decreases the weight imposed on and perceived by users mostly by increasing and decreasing metallic weights, respectively. However, during the operation of the fitness equipment, frequent collision of the metallic weights and related components not only causes damage thereto and the related components but also adds to the maintenance costs of the fitness equipment.
In recent years, due to the development of magnetic reluctance devices, magnetic reluctance devices are applied to motors and fitness equipment. The fitness equipment equipped with magnetic reluctance devices not only enables users to perceive a weight by means of a magnetic drag, but also overcome the aforesaid drawback of the prior art, that is, frequent collision of conventional fitness equipment components. Nonetheless, conventional magnetic reluctance devices which produce a magnetic drag is not only structurally complicated but also disadvantaged by a drawback, that is, it is rather inconvenient to adjust the strength of the magnetic drag produced by the magnetic reluctance devices.